


'till we work it out

by spuddruckers



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1388086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuddruckers/pseuds/spuddruckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment shared in the garden post-Seine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'till we work it out

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> also a late birthday present???? for you jamie jamvert, light of my life, have some fluffy garbage

this is the dumbest bonus content ever

 


End file.
